


so you don't forget

by sugarpiehoneybum (midnightmumblings)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/sugarpiehoneybum
Summary: Steven's not a stalker.  He really, really, isn't.





	so you don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so there was this post – I forget where I saw it – but basically, the prompt is that Person A has a crush on Person B, and while Person A was trying to search for Person B’s social media profiles, they have a difficult time spelling out the person’s last name. As they’re trying to type it, a voice pipes up from behind them, helping them spell it out, and oh boy, it’s Person B. 
> 
> The post also said that someone on the Standrew ship should get right on this, and I’m like “oof yes.”
> 
> I did mention that I would give credit to the person who told me it was their idea, and they did come forward in a private message claiming it was theirs, but they did not say whether or not they wanted the credit. I asked them again if they wish to be credited, but they haven't responded, so I am assuming this person wishes to remain anonymous. I wish not to assume. **BUT** I will maintain that this was not my own idea, but it was a prompt I picked up and developed. Thank you!

Steven’s biggest mistake was doing this in the middle of the university public library. 

Okay, maybe his biggest mistake was cyber-stalking this guy, but he had to know more about him. He was a new student in one of his science classes. According to Mr. Fulmer, this new guy needed the class to earn credits, and Steven was so thankful that this angel was sent his way.

His name was Andrew, and he had dark blond hair and pale green eyes. Steven was a goner the moment Andrew walked into the room.

But, given his terrible social anxiety, Steven couldn’t find it within himself to talk to Andrew. The other boy was intimidating, with the best poker-face he’s seen second only to Adam Bianchi, and he looked like he could snap Steven in half if he so much as looked at him the wrong way. 

So, Steven decided the next best thing to do would be to look for Andrew’s social media sites and learn more about him enough so that he can talk to him about something.

If only he knew how to spell the man’s last name.

Steven stared at the screen. He had logged onto Facebook, and the cursor was blinking at the end of the _Andrew_ typed on the search bar. Steven took a deep breath, and tried to remember how Mr. Fulmer said Andrew’s last name.

_Andrew Ilneekee_ …no.

_Andrew Ilnehkey_ …Steven backspaced.

_Andrew Ilnickie_ …Okay, there was nobody with that name.

_Andrew…_

“It’s I – L – N – Y – C – K – Y – J,” A voice piped up from behind him, and Steven froze.

Slowly, he turned around, and was face to face with an amused looking Andrew. For a moment, Steven felt time stop. He was painfully aware that the computer was still logged onto Facebook behind him and displayed his pitiful attempts at spelling, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“The J is silent.” Andrew added, a smile blooming on his face.

“Uh….” Steven responded intelligibly.

“It’s Ukrainian.” Andrew continued, ducking his head, smiling. “Figured I’d help you out. You’ve tried ten different spellings of my last name so I took pity on you.”

That spurred Steven into action. “How…uh…how long have you been standing there?”

“About five minutes, give or take. I was looking for you because Mr. Fulmer said you can help bring me up to speed on the syllabus. Ryan Bergara said I could find you here,” Andrew replied, shrugging, but he didn’t looked even remotely disturbed at discovering Steven trying to stalk him on social media. “By the way, don’t waste your time. You won’t find much of me on social media. I barely use Facebook as it is.”

“Wait,” Steven stopped, staring at him. “You’re not creeped out or anything?”

Andrew hummed. “I could say yes, but then again, who hasn’t tried looking for their crush on social media?”

Steven spluttered, turning a wonderful shade of pink. Andrew was grinning at him as if he had just hit jackpot.

“I – uh – I don’t…I mean I might but…” Steven started, and _oh my god can someone just strike him down now before he embarrassed himself any further please,_ but Andrew just held his hand up. 

“Don’t worry about it. Can we exchange numbers then? So I can contact you about when we can meet?” Andrew asked, holding out his phone.

Dumbly, Steven took Andrew’s phone and entered his digits, wondering how he was able to remember them in his haze. Andrew smiled gratefully, said he’d text Steven, and left the library.

Seconds later, Steven received a text:

_From: Unknown Number_

_I like pizza. Say we meet at that pizza place down the street tomorrow, 6pm? My treat._

_\- Andrew Ilnyckyj (so you don’t forget. xo)_


End file.
